


Confidant

by sonofapollo



Category: Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Uprising
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Implied Beck/Paige
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofapollo/pseuds/sonofapollo
Summary: Beck tells Tron of his troubles, and the older program manages to comfort him. Beck remains shocked at his mentor's response.





	Confidant

"Do you know how hard it is to have a girlfriend and having to fight her as your alter-ego and she doesn't even know it's you?" 

Tron looked up from one of the monitoring screens in the training compound, and laid his eyes on the pacing program in front of him. Beck ran a hand through his hair, stopped his pacing, sighed, and began pacing again. Tron raised an eyebrow at him, and then shook his head. "No, I don't know." He went looked back down at the transparent screen. 

"And you know what's the worse part?" 

Tron didn't reply. 

"That she's part of the enemy side. She's a part of Clu's army. And it sucks to, like, be dating someone you'd labeled as your enemy already, and—Ugh, this is all just so messed up." Beck buried his face in his hands and let out an exasperated sigh. 

Tron stayed silent and stared at him. He'd said nothing about Beck's relationship with the "enemy program", as he'd already known about this. The younger program almost always told him everything. Which, kind of made Tron feel good about himself. He feels like he's become more than just a mentor to Beck. He felt like this became more than a "mentor and student" relationship; there was a bond between them, but he didn't quite have a word for what it was or pinpoint it out. 

Beck stopped his pacing, took his head out of his hands, and looked at his mentor. "What?" He asked with a small, irritated edge to his voice. The older program raised an eyebrow. "You seem to have quite the dilemma." Beck looked at him bluntly. "Really? If you wouldn't have told me, I wouldn't have noticed."

"No need to be sarcastic."

Beck sighed, "I'm sorry." Tron nodded in reply and walked over to him. "I'm just...stressed." 

"I understand, Beck." He placed his hand over his successor's shoulder, giving it a lightly squeeze in comfort. "I understand that things are becoming harder for you, but you need to pull through, and I know you're strong enough to do so."

Beck raised his eyebrows in surprise and let out an amused chuckle. "Wow, that's the nicest thing you've said to me since that time I got my disk stolen." Tron rolled his eyes and managed to smile. He remembered that day quite vividly, as he'd been scared to lose the only person, besides the late Abel, to confide in; his only friend, and so much more. "I am capable of being nice to you."

"Yeah, but it's rare of you to show it." The young program looked up at his mentor with a small smile. It'd been a while since they shared a moment like this, what with the whole Revolution to keep up with; it was difficult to have some quality time with those around you. Friends, and such. 

Tron sighed and nodded. "I know, I know. It's a bad habit." 

"Yeah, noticed," Beck chuckled, then sighed. "I just wish—I just wish I could tell my friends, Zed and Mara. Like, just them. I don't have to tell Paige, even though I would love to, but I definitely can't tell her. She says she loves me, no matter what, but that won't be true once she finds out I'm the Renegade. She'd derezz me the second she finds out.

But I know that Mara and Zed wouldn't. I know they wouldn't derezz me on the spot or turn me in. Mara would be excited, and Zed would be a bit angry at first, but he'd get over it. I know they'd both support me. But I also know that, if I tell them, they'd be in more danger than they already are." 

Tron listened carefully to Beck speaking, trying to recollect words and thoughts and arrange them to say the most appropriate thing possible for this moment. He knew Beck needed a shoulder to lean on, someone to support him, but he had no one except him to do that. He didn't have anyone to confide in, not even his girlfriend or his best friends. 

Finally, he let out a sigh and began speaking: "I know it's hard for you, Beck. I can tell it is, and I know what's it like to be alone, and not have anyone to be there for you when you most need it. But you'll get through it; I know you can get through it. You're one of the bravest programs I've met in a very long time. You're someone willing to fight and continue moving on no matter how hard things turn out to be. You are someone who's willing, and proud, to carry on the name of Tron. That speaks volumes of you, Beck.

You can make it through this. I know you can. It's hard now, but you'll overcome it, just like all the other obstacles you've overcome. Paige, Zed, and Mara will soon be able to know who you are, you'll soon be able to reveal your identity to them. And don't worry, I'm sure Paige won't derezz you or turn you in when you do tell her. I'm certain that her thoughts on the renegade will change completely once you tell her it's you." 

With that, Tron let go of a very shocked and wide-eyed Beck's shoulder. He walked back to the monitors and continued with his work. Beck continued to stare at him with a perplexed expression. Tron looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, cracked a smile, and chuckled. "What? Didn't think I was capable of saying something like that?" 

Beck shook the shock off his face and gave him an amused smile. "Actually, yeah, I didn't think you were capable of saying something like that. That's some of the nicest things you've ever said to me since you-know-when," he chuckled, walking over to the older program. "Thanks, Tron. You've truly made my night. I'll keep what you told me in mind." 

"You do that later. It's time for your training. Are you ready?"

"Always."


End file.
